Mystic
"Your future looks grim... both seconds of it!" - Mystic The Mystic is a common hero in Tower Keepers. She uses Staff weapons and Cloth armor. Description Support: An ancient woman with cryptic powers who can control battle Base Stats Skills Soul Skill *Doom: Increases damage done to opponents by 30 + star * 5% temporarily Active Skills *Horrify: Deals shadow damage over time to a single target. *Foretell: Increases dodge of party by 2 * level % temporarily. *Disenchant: Removes all harmful effects from a character. Cooldown reduced with higher skill levels. *Confuse: Stuns target temporarily. *Safety Ward: Gives bonus health to whole party. Passive Skills *Knowledge: Increases all resistances of party *Visions: 50 + 5 * level % chance after using an active skill for its cooldown to be reduced by 10 + 2 * level % *Vitality: Increases health. Strategy Mystic is a support hero with a number of different uses. Generally Mystic will always have Disenchant on, as it is incredibly useful for removing harmful debuffs and stuns. While it doesn't heal the way Cleric's Cleanse does, Disenchant has a faster cooldown; thus, it is well worthwhile to use Mystic and Cleanse in the same team. Another common skill for Mystic is Foretell to boost dodge. The extra possibility to dodge is a decent buff in any situation, and some heroes synergize very well with the extra dodge--such as Monk with his Zen State or Swashbuckler with his Feint and Riposte. Her other active skill can be either Confuse or Safety Ward, with most players preferring Confuse. Avoid using Horrify, as Mystic is not intended as a damage dealing hero. Her best passives are Knowledge, for increasing magic resistances for all heroes, and Visions, to reduce the cooldowns of her skills. Vitality (a simple health increase) doesn't compare to the other two passive skills and thus is rarely equipped. Her soul skill, Doom, is extremely powerful, as it will multiply the damage you deal to your enemies by a huge factor. If you are ready to go on the offensive and don't need soul energy for healing or reviving, use Doom to crush your enemies quickly and easily. Since Mystic is meant as a support hero rather than an offensive hero, the Abjurer's Staff of Protection is a perfect fit for her. She benefits greatly from the additional defense and resistances and doesn't suffer from the 0 attack and 0 damage since she rarely, if ever, uses attacks. If Staff of Protection is not yet obtained, good replacements are Nature's Offering and even the uncommon Spirit Staff which provides a lot of defense. Her armor can either be Aetheron Robes for even more magic resists or Coat of Quickening for faster skill cooldowns. While both Tier 2 epics, White Staff of Viarus and Spellthread Robe, are too offensively-focused to be of use for Mystic, she performs well with the Tier 3 Eye Of Chaos, which provides a massive speed boost, and Soul Cage, which provides yet another speed boost to the party. Category:Heroes Category:Common Heroes Category:Support